Possibilidades
by Rita Rios
Summary: Pos OdF. A história pode ser diferente,pois o que realmente existe são possibilidades. Harry vive um verão movimentado e se pergunta o que fazer depois,já que ele pode escolher seu futuro.Ignora quase tudo dos últimos dois livros,não existem horcruxes.


"Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Por alguma razão não conseguia encontrar palavras para dizer o que significava para ele vê-los ali enfileirados,ao seu lado. Em lugar de falar,sorriu,ergueu a mão num gesto de despedida,virou-se e saiu da estação para a rua ensolarada,com tio Válter, tia Petúnia e Duda andando depressa para acompanhá-lo". (Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, p.702)

**Possibilidades**

Harry ainda se lembrava daquele dia na estação e tudo que aconteceu desde então, durante o verão. Ele estava começando o sexto ano e nem acreditava como as coisas podem ter mudado tanto em poucas semanas.

Uma semana depois de estar na casa de seus tios, ele recebeu uma visita de Dumbledore que dizia ter novas e importantes informações. Essa visita apavorou seus parentes e o divertiu muito por isso, mas o mais importante foi o conteúdo da conversa.

Primeiro, ele herdou a casa de seu padrinho e o elfo-doméstico que lá vivia, aquele desgraçado que ajudou na morte de Sirius. Segundo, uma fonte confiável, de acordo com Dumbledore, disse que Voldemort estava enfraquecido por causa de seu último encontro, aquele no Departamento de Mistérios. Portanto, seria um ótimo momento para um ataque definitivo contra ele, o problema era chegar até onde ele estava.

Nesse dia, Harry acompanhou Dumbledore até Hogwarts, onde, junto com outros membros da Ordem da Fênix, eles formularam algumas táticas para derrotar Voldemort de uma vez por todas. Nesse tempo, Harry descobriu que a fonte confiável do diretor era ninguém menos do que Snape.

Foi um abalo e tanto para Harry, ele não podia confiar inteiramente em seu professor de poções e disse isso abertamente. No entanto, mesmo com seu receio pela fonte, nada poderia ser feito contra os planos que já haviam formulado e em uma semana eles tinham conseguido se infiltrar no esconderijo do Lorde das Trevas. Foi assim que aconteceu um confronto direto entre ele e Harry, que, com pura coragem e força de vontade, derrotou seu oponente.

Tudo que Harry podia pensar durante a batalha era como tinha que impedir que esse monstro machucasse mais pessoas.

Quando acabou, muitos comensais da morte fugiram, mas alguns foram presos pelos membros da Ordem e da corporação dos aurores, que havia se juntado a batalha.

Logo depois disso, foi um pouco difícil para Harry. Todos o viam como um grande herói, só ele parecia se ver como um assassino. Foram muitas conversas com seus amigos e Dumbledore para lhe ajudarem, mas foi apenas depois de um breve encontro com Snape que ele conseguiu parar de afundar a si mesmo.

Aquele foi um momento inesquecível. Harry estava com os amigos comprando seus materiais para o próximo ano escolar (Salvar o mundo não mudou o fato de que ele ainda era um estudante e tinha muito que aprender) e tentando se desviar das pessoas que queriam tocá-lo, abraçá-lo, beijar o chão que ele pisa, entre outras coisas. Ele teve que dar uma corrida pela Floreios e Borrões para impedir que alguns fãs mais entusiásticos o agarrassem e foi nesse momento que ele esbarrou com o Mestre de poções.

Eles se encararam por alguns minutos sem se mover até que Snape disse:

- Cresça Potter, e deixe de pensar que o mundo gira ao seu redor! Não é porque você disparou um feitiço que você é um herói poderoso. Tudo que você fez foi por desespero e medo de perder mais alguma coisa importante na sua vida. E, é claro, –continuou o professor com desdém - ganhar mais fama e seguidores.

Depois disso Snape virou as costas, pronto para ir embora, e Harry disse:

-Obrigado, senhor!

O professor parou e, ainda de costas para Harry, fez um breve gesto de aceno com a cabeça, antes de segurar o braço que o garoto sabia ter a marca negra e dizer bem baixo:

-Eu também agradeço Potter!

Assim, ele saiu balançando sua capa bem no seu estilo morcegão e Harry ficou parado tentando descobrir se realmente tinha ouvido o que ouviu. Depois de uns minutos de ficar com a boca escancarada, ele deu um breve sorriso e foi encontrar seus amigos com a alma mais leve.

Os dias passaram bem rápido a partir de então. Harry ficava preso entre se divertir com os amigos, evergonhar-se do que diziam dele nos jornais ou de como desconhecidos pareciam aclamá-lo e tentar remediar alguns pontos vagos no caminho.

Um desses pontos era seu relacionamento com Monstro.

É claro que a morte de Sirius ainda o afetava. Tinha sido muito pouco tempo e a ferida do seu coração pelas perdas que sofreu não havia sido fechada. Mas ele acreditava que era preciso fazer um esforço com Monstro, afinal, o elfo não teve a melhor das vidas. Por isso ele conversou o mais pacientemente possível com Monstro que demonstrou ser incrivelmente fiel, não a família Black, mas a um de seus membros, o único que o havia tratado com alguma dignidade.

Ele professou sua devoção por Régulo Black, irmão mais novo de Sirius, e, quando Harry lhe disse que ele havia sido morto por Voldemort, Monstro começou a chorar alto dizendo em soluços que nunca soubera como o mestre morreu. A partir de então, Harry começou a tratar o elfo bem melhor e os dois começaram a construir certa tolerância, o que causou um pouco de ciúmes em Dobby, mas logo foi resolvido quando Harry o disse que o considerava um amigo. Nem é preciso dizer que ele ouviu outro elfo chorar bem alto.

Harry teve que voltar para a escola e, enfim, teve um pouco de paz das multidões, de certa forma. Ninguém o deixava muito quieto na escola, o número de meninas que deram em cima dele era enorme.

Infelizmente, mesmo com seu entendimento mútuo, Snape foi bem firme em não aceitar Harry em sua classe, afinal ele não tirara a nota máxima no NOM de poções. Assim, seu desejo de se tornar auror foi pro lixo, apesar do novo Ministro da Magia, Rufo Scrimgeour, dizer que a porta do ministério estava aberta para ele.

Harry não só não achava certo ser um auror sem a formação correta, como ele também duvidava seriamente que queria seguir uma carreira na qual ele deveria perseguir, e até matar, outros bruxos das trevas.

O seu novo interesse de carreira foi adiado por um tempo, pois, mesmo só com quatro matérias, ele não tinha muito tempo pra pensar no futuro, estava muito ocupado com lição de casa e treino de quadribol sendo o capitão do time da Grifinória. Talvez ele pudesse jogar quadribol profissional, essa era a estratégia de fuga dele se nada mais surgisse.

Infelizmente, uma das matérias que ele ainda estudava não estava se mostrando muito promissora e, ironicamente, era sua matéria favorita, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. O professor desse ano estava mais preocupado em tentar mostrar que era melhor do que ele do que a ensinar alguma coisa. Isso fez Harry começar a recorrer aos livros e passar mais tempo na biblioteca, para a alegria de Hermione e o horror de Rony.

Ele também procurou as pessoas que compuseram a AD para saber se queriam formar um grupo de estudos para aprender os feitiços. Muitos concordaram. O professor não era falho apenas na turma dele, o que era uma pena. Pelo que andou conversando com Dumbledore (o visitava em seu escritório de vez em quando para umas conversas) o posto era mesmo amaldiçoado, mas por Tom Riddle que tentou a vaga e perdeu. Agora, com ele morto, a maldição se quebrou e, se não surgisse candidato melhor, esse seria o professor por muito tempo.

Esse era só o começo do ano letivo, mas Harry percebeu que ele ia ser o mais normal que já tivera. Tão normal quanto poderia ser para ele.

Era bom estar em casa, em Hogwarts. Era bom ter seus amigos perto e poder sorrir sem medo do que vai lhe acontecer. Era bom até ter umas brigas com Malfoy de vez em quando ou dizer pra Remo deixar de ser idiota e namorar Tonks de uma vez.

Harry estava se sentindo maravilhoso. Pela primeira vez, seu presente era claro e seu futuro também poderia ser. Quem sabe, um dia, ele não derrubava um professor chato e assumia a vaga dele, passando a dar aulas de sua matéria favorita no lugar que ele amava como um lar.

_Não o fim, mas sim o começo de várias possibilidades..._

* * *

><p><strong>Olá, é bom estar de volta!<strong>

**Escrevi essa fic, simplesmente porque eu precisava escrever. É claro que ela é bem diferente de tudo o que aconteceu na história original, mas eu precisava dar ao Harry e meus personagens favoritos um final mais iluminado e menos final de novela das oito ou mexicana. Eu não queria dar muitas respostas, só deixar o futuro em aberto, pois é isso que o futuro é, um grande mar cheio de possibilidades e é assim que eu desejo que seja o 2012 de todos vocês!**

**Feliz Ano Novo a todos!**


End file.
